INSIGHT fanfiction
by tori2011
Summary: fanfiction story about Jacob Black n Renesmee Cullen n whats going on 5 years after shes born. she learns that shes in love with Jacob after he left 4 3 years, as they fall in love again Renesmee is forced to leave n never see him again or so she thought.


INSIGHT

Fan Fiction

Chapter one, New Talent

My life has changed so much. It's been almost five years since the Volturi came and wanted to destroy me, along with my family. Luckily with all Carlisle's friends there they were able to convince the Voturi that I was harmless. That I was no danger to any immortals or mortals alike. I'm almost at the physical appearance of sixteen. I only have about two years or less to grow, and then I would stop and be forever in that state of appearance. Immortal damnation as my father would call it, but I call it a blessing. I mean everyone has to die sometime but at the same time everyone doesn't want to die.

I still wonder why they hadn't come back yet. I was ready to fight them I'm as strong as them, as fast as them. What did it matter if I had blood running through my veins and a heart that the beats. Like the people I was not and the creature's I was not also. I was completely surrounded by love and family that would give their lives to protect me. At the same time I felt that there was something missing. Like a chapter out of a manuscript that hasn't been written yet.

The breeze brushed against my cheek then blew through my hair as I walked home from school. We moved from forks then back in the middle of last year and I was finally enrolled in school. Rather than being home schooled by Carlisle, Esmee, Alice, mom, and well whoever had the time to do it. I picked up pretty quickly on how to make friends it wasn't that hard. Amanda and Jenny were my two best friends at Forks High school. I could tell them everything except for one thing that is a coveted secret to my family.

I knew I wasn't supposed to tell anybody but they told me everything. I felt bad for them not knowing the most important part of me. While I know every aspect of them. Jenny was babbling about going to a concert this weekend and I was in my own little world debating with myself about how I should tell them if I should tell them.

I finally noticed Amanda's hand waving in front of my face trying to catch my attention."Um Ness you're out of it today. What's up?" I thought about my answer for a moment.

Should I respond and tell her what I was really thinking or go back to dealing with my internal conflict. Then I turned my face slightly to face her while we were walking. I kept my pace being very cautious not to stop moving. That would be bad because then she would be counting on some long explanation and answer to what was really on my mind.

"Well . . . "she said still waiting on my reply.

"Oh it's nothing, but did you guys see Troy today in gym he's so hot when he plays basketball."

I gave a little shriek to make them think I was actually serious at the thought of Troy playing basketball. As if I would ever give him the time of day he was shallow and conceded I did not need that. I knew it worked effectively because right after I said it they started rambling on and on about him like he was some movie star.

I couldn't believe he had almost all the girls dropping to the ground from his every move. It was a sick sight to see, what happened to being mature and holding out on a guy? Make them fall to the ground. Make them look stupid for a change because all guys fall to the ground for all those models on magazines and TV. Guys don't appreciate really beauty all they want is unreal kind of like my aunts they have inhuman like beauty that every girl wants except for me. Why can't guys just be satisfied with what they have, they always want better.

I thought their indebt conversation would never end but then it did. I knew I had to say something quick. Before they caught on to that the only sentence I said since we left school was nothing more than a ploy to get them to move on to something else rather than what I was thinking.

Amanda was too smart to not see that. "Hey what are you guys doing this weekend because we could probably go to Port Angeles to see a movie, even go shopping or something?"

I stared at them for a second but not intently. Just enough for them to think I was sincere about suggesting we go to Port Angles. I didn't like the movies that much and I absolutely despised shopping. Especially when Aunt Alice would take me I had a good time hanging out with her but she always picked out girly stuff.

I guess I inherited some of my mother's dislikes. Frankly I'd rather be hunting which I knew I had to do if I was really going to go with them anywhere. They walked beside me very cautiously they knew something was bothering me and they didn't want to get into it.

Then Jenny said. "That'd be cool. We could go to the concert I was just talking about I have two extra ticket remember. I just said that." She looked at me with a grin almost as big as Amanda's when I said we should go to Port Angeles.

Even though I despised it they loved it and that was good enough for me.

I finally got the little push I needed to get the yes out of my throat, I detested going there that much. "Yeah we could go to the concert. I don't know about Amanda but I'm free."

We both looked at her and she nodded as a reply to what I said. Jenny jumped once and clapped twice she was as perky as Alice and that scared me a bit.

The trees shifted and bent with the wind as if some invisible force was pulling on it there would be a storm coming soon.

We walked along the side walk as I stared at my feet then tracing each crack with my eyes.

As we passed street after street I wondered if they would ever be able to sleepover or even come over my house to hang out. I passed the street where Charlie lived and wondered if I should stop by after I walked with them to their houses. Before I could even make the decision we were far away and I was too lazy to go back.

I just wanted to get home and go to sleep.

I smiled just to make it seem like I was happy and satisfied. The one thing that kept me awake at night was well everything but one thing in particular. It was pretty terrifying to me but it still kept creeping up on me. What would happen if we did get exposed as vampires, what would happen if I told Amanda and Jenny about me being a vampire or vampire slash human for instance?

No one would hurt them I wouldn't allow it and who would have to know except for them. That would just have to wait for awhile because we finally reached their street. I leaned in to give them a quick hug goodbye. When a flash of white blinded my sight and then my vision appeared but somewhere else not anywhere I knew. It looked like Port Angeles I saw something like a stadium in the back. Then I Amanda and Jenny came out the doors and down the steps.

It was about twelve at night the skys were black and the street lamp flickered as we walked to the car. We were just about to get in when this girl came out of the shadows and stared at me head on. The girl had baby blue eyes and dark brown hair, the same skin tone as me. Right then and there I knew what she was who she was, she was one of me; blood thirsty and vulnerable to the scent of humans.

Then what I thought was three minutes was two seconds and the vision was gone. I regained consciousness and pushed myself away from them. I was now half in my vampire state and if I held on to them for even one more second I would have killed them. They looked suppressed and confused as to what just happened. I was the same way I didn't know what or how that happened and it scared me. They looked at me puzzled as to what made the expression of terror come upon my face.

I looked at them and the words finally came out. "I'll call you guys tonight or you know what I'll just talk to you guys tomorrow at school." I turned quickly around and started to walk at a pace that was fast but not an unusually fast pace. I turned the corner and was then facing a maze of woods. I got in far enough for me to start running and that's exactly what I did. It felt calming whenever I ran and I needed that calming sensation more than anything. Four miles until I reached the house I stopped and started pacing back and forth wondering if I should tell my mom and dad. Well even if I didn't my dad would hear my terrified thoughts.

I'm just going to tell mom, dads out of town so he can't hear my thoughts. If I just got home and asked her to shield me and go somewhere so we could talk. That would be fine but what if he was back he would jump to his own conclusions before I even got to speak. I thought to myself.

I knew I couldn't think about it if I wanted to get my say in what happened so I started running and when I was near the three mile line I started counting backwards from a hundred. "100, 99, 98, 97, 96 . . ."

I caught the scent of my mom as I got closer to the house.

Thank god my dad wasn't there but I still had to be cautious in case he was on his way home. That made me even more nervous with anticipation of the thought that he'd be home soon and that was the thing I was most worried about.

I walked in the door and then stopped, there was no terror on my face anymore I was totally calm. Then I heard someone running in the woods outside, I heard twigs being snapped bushes being moved by the wind of whoever running. Then I started to hear the footsteps. They were so light I knew exactly who it was. It was Aunt Alice figures she saw me, over the year's she practiced seeing me now she can see me somewhat clearer than before. So she was probably all chipper because she thought what I thought but only half. First I have a new talent of seeing the future; second maybe my power to show people what I see has backfired or gone hay wire.

She then was at the door with the biggest grin I've ever seen. It was big even for her and I thought that was impossible, for she was the most perfect perky vampire I've ever met in my life.

She skipped across the room and gave me a hug so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Aunt Alice you're suffocating me!" I said gasping for air.

"But I'm just so proud of you Renesmee." She half shrieked.

I also shrieked inside as well then I went to hug her again and when I did yet another sight appeared. It was near dusk Alice was in her yellow porsche driving at an impeccable speed. Her face wore a mask of destruction that engulfed my vision of the happy excited face in front of me. I knew that within a few weeks my vision of her will become a reality and Alice would be off angry at whom only god knows. I don't really know what happened I just knew I blacked out and saw an image that didn't happen yet and I wish that it wasn't.

My body less tense, my jaw relaxing I felt cool arms on my skin. I opened my eyes and I saw golden eyes intercepting my chocolate brown eyes.

"What's wrong? Why did your eyes go black?" My mom questioned.

Oh my god my eyes turned black. What if Amanda and Jenny saw them when I had the vision with them? If they saw my eyes turn black they would never talk to me ever again. I could hear the rumors around school now. I can't believe myself ; I should have been more careful. My calm face was now gone replaced by worry and fear. They would be too scared to even look at me.

Then Alice spoke to comfort my mom.

"Bella she's fine." She said as she rested her hand on my mom's shoulder.

She looked at Alice with eyes of vulnerability. I touched her face and showed her my vision, and then I heard the Volvo pull up to the drive. I quickly showed her that I wanted her to shield us so dad wouldn't jump to conclusions. I really didn't want my dad to worry it would be too hard to make him realize that it isn't a bad thing.

She nodded; then she kissed my forehead with love ;then she pulled herself away from me.

I felt the pressure of the shield hugging me and moved with my every move. We rushed to sit and make it look like any other day. I pulled out my homework and Alice sat next to me pretending to help me with my biology homework or whatever it was. Aunt Alice examined it as if she were actually trying to figure out the problem.

He walked in with one eyebrow up and a grin that tilted to one side. He shut the door behind him and hung his coat up on the coat hanger. I could feel him staring at me. His gaze then lingered from me to Alice then mom.

Aunt Alice got up and pushed her chair in. I knew she figured out a way to get us around and out of the house before the questions that demanded answers came up.

"Ok you two come on. You both are in dire need of a shopping spree."

She looked at both of us from head to toe then sighed.

Her body turned to him then she said.

"Over all these years I've bestoed my sense of fashion on these two and clearly it hasn't rubbed off yet." When she said it she half growled from irritation.

I got up and followed her to the door and so did mom.

Then Alice turned back to him and said.

"Oh Edward you can come to if you want. You can hold our bags. My prerogative is that no girl should-"

He cut her off and said "As charming and irresistible as that is. I'm going hunting with Emmett and Jasper, but maybe you can pick up Esmee and Rosalie make it a girl thing. That way Carlisle can come and the boys can have a night of it too."

He tried to hide a thick white envelope in his jacket but I got a glimpse of it. I didn't know what it was but I knew it wasn't anything good. Alice nodded and then went to the car mom went up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I walked past him then mom followed. Alice was already in the car and getting ready to leave without us. We got in the car me in the back seat Alice in the driver's seat mom in the passenger's seat. As we got in front of Carlisle and Esmees house I noticed that they were already sitting on the steps waiting there for us. They got in and I was now in the middle of Alice and mom in the front. The shield was still up; I knew we had to get a few miles away from the house before it could be lifted. It wasn't that long before we hit the highway, after fifteen minutes on it, I saw a sign that read Port Angeles fifteen miles ahead. Then I began to feel the pressure of the shield uplift slowly.

It was quiet in the car at first then I heard a growl slowly coming up from her through. I could tell she was getting impatient because she knew something was wrong. I mean who wouldn't know something was wrong as soon as you got in the car the atmosphere changed into a depressing feeling. Even Alice wore a confused face much like mine. Her happiness made it feel alright, but I knew she saw what I saw and the same questions were wondering in my head as well as hers. Why was she angry, what happened, and what could have made her leave me and my family, her family? I said to myself as the car rumbled under my feet or was that Rosalie and her interrogating growl.

"Ok what's going on? I'm waiting here." She said as she examined her nails probably wondering if she could change the color of her BMW to match. I loved Rosalie; she was like a mother to me. The only thing was that she was sometimes a little conceded and self-centered. Rosalie looked up from her nails with an expression of impatience that stayed on her face. Until I saw Alice glance across her shoulder and give her a look of sarcasticness.

My body then automatically turned to her and my brain was about to make me say something for she was being a snob to me and everyone in the car. Alice then beat me to it, "Our little Nessie here has just gotten a new talent. A very good one if I might add." I stared out the window so embarrassed. She was making a big deal out of something that began as a spec but since she made it into a big deal grew to a colossal amount of worry and happiness.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea at all I should have kept it to myself. "Was there any freakin off switch or reset button to make this day go away. Make it like this never happened I don't want to be special, me being a half human vampire that cleared up I was no longer under the spotlight. Every time I get close to being normal something else had to be thrown at me and I'm just sick of it!" I screamed to myself but truly why me I never could understand and I don't think I ever will. Why was the world out to get me, what did I do wrong, how could I deserve this?

No one will ever understand as much as they would or could want to they wouldn't understand at all. Then I knew how I could help myself if there was no one to help me first. I got back to reality which was basically what I was just talking about in my head. After Alice said that she grinned and that pretty much took care of the atmosphere in the car but no amount of happiness or her smiles could cure the worry or distress in my head. It was too complicated for anyone to even bother to help; it would be a waste of whoever that person's time it was.

What then came to me was that it had been a few minutes since Alice spoke and from how she said it. Well let's just say whoever didn't get the implication right in what she said was the dumbest person I or anyone has ever met I'm their entire life. I then caught a glimpse of what was going on in the back with Rosalie and Esmee were doing. They were exchanging glances from one another. They were trying to figure out how I could have two powers and probably seeing if they knew anybody with two powers. Which was highly unlikely because if it wasn't why was Alice acting the way she was?

I almost forgot the reason for her cheerfulness, it was me having one of her powers but the opposite of enhanced.

"No one has ever had two powers before." Then she mumbled to herself along with Rosalie "Extraordinary." It was indeed and that made me frustrated. Rosalie gave a little growl and I couldn't blame her for being jealous it was in her nature.

Esmee finally snapped back to reality as well as Rosalie and realized what power it was. She then said "Let me guess she can see the future." I was right she knew how Alice was. I just hope she doesn't go overboard with this.

Alice turned to her with a smirk that was sarcastic enough for her to realize that, that was sort of an out of the question assumption. "Well yes, but if you must know she only sees glimpse's and she only can see the person she touches'. Not completely like me but somewhat of yes. If that was what you were truly implying."She took a second to breathe and then she restarted where she left off.

"The weird thing was that when she hugged me I saw what she saw. It was near dusk and I was angry, furious but you probably didn't notice the sign in the backround. It was in Italian and it said well I was near where the Volturi are, and I think she shows the people she touches futures as well." My eyes widened and I started to breathe heavier.

What if Amanda and Jenny saw it, their future I mean? Their future of being only ten feet away from a bloodthirsty vampire. "So you think I can show other people their future when I see it too?"

"Well yes." she said, she was happy about this!

"And no." She went on.

"You just need to control it and then you'll be able to touch someone without seeing anything or them seeing anything that scares them half to death." She said as she giggled at the thought. How can she giggle at something so serious?

Her smile was wide and then it turned straight. "You hugged your friends didn't you?" she said in a bitter tone I knew I did something wrong. The same thoughts that were in my head before had regained their momentum and that was all they needed to tear me apart, and so far my memories were wining. I didn't know how to respond to what she just said I nodded quietly in my seat and put my head down.

"I didn't mean to I just went to give them a hug and when I did." I paused "Well you know the rest."I said I knew I did a bad thing and why couldn't I just be the one punished for it. It wasn't their fault it was mine and I should hold full responsibility.

They were quite for a few minutes pondering through their thoughts as well as me. What would my life be like if I never got control of this gift or curse? I wish it never happened I wish I was never born I wish. Well there was really nothing to wish for and it's not like the ones I had wished for were coming true. What was once my dream life was now a nightmare and I couldn't get out of it no matter how or what I tried to do.

Suddenly I felt my mom's cool arms wrapped around me as she pulled me closer then rested my head under her chin.

"Sweetie you didn't do anything wrong, you couldn't control yourself new gifts are bound to get out of hand." I remembered who would defiantly be very pleased.

It was Kate she would be so excited to hear that my powers grew along with Tanya. They were my family, like sisters to me. I saw them over the summer along with Carmen and Eleazar. Then I went to the Amazon to go see Zfrina she took me to hunt my first jaguar it was me and her; a girls night out if that's what you want to call it.

I revived myself from my utopia and focused back on the horror of reality that was right in front of me. My mom then looked me into my eyes and said. "You did nothing wrong do you hear me. The only thing that is really worrying me is why didn't you want your dad to know. He would have been ecstatic." "Yeah or he would just look over everything for every possible wrong factor he can find." I said to myself wanting to say it but I knew it would hurt them and dad the most.

My dad was great but sometimes I think he always looks for the wrong and never the right that is right in front of him. Somehow he's blinded by the fact of something to be not wrong with and that bugged me a lot.

I leaned back in my seat and said.

"Well it's easier to talk to you. I mean you're my mom." I hoped she told him that when we got home because then he might not be as hurt.

It wasn't anything personal it was just easier and it was a mother daughter bond kind of thing. I didn't know how to explain but at the same time I did, I just didn't want to say anything. The feeling was indescribable I felt like I betrayed my dad's trust by even thinking those things about my dad. I knew he would understand it's just I didn't want to talk to him and I didn't know why.

She sighed and looked out the window. Then I felt Esmee's hand on my shoulder. "It's ok if you don't want to talk to your father about this, but just so you will know. He will understand what's going on every bit as much as your mother." I believed that I knew it was true and I knew that I could. As soon as I was in the front door I was going to talk to him unless he was still out hunting with "The guy's". My mom looked back at me and nodded in agreement I turned to look at Alice and Rosalie they agreed as well. That was all it took to convince me.

We drove around for a long time and talked about everything that happened that day. I didn't feel the need to tell them about the vision with that girl vampire who was like me. If I did I knew there was no chance of me going and I was determined to go. I had a strange feeling that I needed to go that she needed to talk to me about something important that only she knew.

We then pulled up to a mall in Port Angeles which was odd because we just came to Port Angeles to talk and drive around. Everyone had a confused face on and so was I, if this was just an excuse to get out far enough for dad to not hear us why were we going here instead of just heading back to Forks. Then Alice got out of the car. When we didn't get out with her and stayed in the car she ducked her head into the car and said.

"You really didn't expect me to come all this way just to talk, did you?" she let out a "humph" and then walked away. We got out and followed her into the mall.

The whole time we were there she bought something every ten minutes it was irritating. I ended up coming out of there with edleast twelve pairs of clothes and a bed set. It was pretty cute but a little girly. After two hours of that we went home and I was faced with the challenge of my own father's questions.

Chapter Two, Confronting

We walked in the house and they lingered in the living room talking about something. I wouldn't even bother to try and figure it out. I walked to my room and set the bed set on my bed and placed the fancy clothes in the closet which was pretty much everything. Alice bought me more clothes than I needed. Probably because I got a new talent that was similar to hers, or it was just because well she does that every time we go shopping.


End file.
